zenkorafandomcom-20200213-history
Gryon
The Gryons are 49 magical creatures that roam Achopz as its appointed protectors by the Great Drakes, and are locked in perpetual conflict with the Devillian army. Overview Origin Before their ascension, the Great Drakes realized that they would be unable to fulfill their task of safeguarding Gloph as the Goddesses had commanded. They sought the assistance of the Twelve Guardians to forge 49 helmet-heads of different size from orichalcon, into which they poured fragments of their magical essence, which then manifested into physical bodies that each 'wore' the iconic head; claws of the same metal were then independently crafted for those who required them. Function In their number, there are seven Gryons for each of the seven Elements, and within each grouping is one Gryon appointed as the overseer of the other six, who are in turn responsible for governing different aspects of their Element found in the world. The existence of the Gryons are tied to the areas they represent and guard, in the way that what affects one will affect the other for better or worse; this is a trait similar to one of the Evergen. Another trait shared by all Gryons is the uncanny capability to remain undetected; this is a combination of the abilities to avoid attention as well as to blend in with their environment depending on the type of matter that comprises their bodies. The Nature Gryons Grassland The Grassland Gryon has a long winding body made of stalks of grass against which four relatively unused but flexible slender legs are pressed, also made from grass. Swamp The Swamp Gryon is bipedal, possessing a thick body made of twisted rotten wood from which fresh moss and small plants continually sprout. Its limbs and an appendage on the back of its head are each made of thick green plant material; its 'crest' and tail both end in an enormous leaf. Forest The Forest Gryon has a large quadrupedal body consisting of strong moss-covered wood. Different species of tree occasionally sprout from its back at great speed depending on the species of forest the Gryon currently inhabits. Its tail has a large club-like shape, and is covered with tough tree bark that forms itself into regenerating spikes. Sky The Sky Gryon has a body consisting of a single cloud against which its feet are neatly tucked, and from which a thin whirlwind-like tail emerges. Two enormous wings that automatically take the current color of the sky enable it to achieve perpetual flight without ever the need of landing. Cloud The Cloud Gryon is shaped like a dragon with a body made entirely out of living cloud. Lightning The Lightning Gryon has a body made of a single black cloud from which bright flashes of light can be seen. Its limbs, tail, and wings are made entirely out of electricity, and every flap of its wings is accompanied by the sound of thunder. The Water Gryons Blizzard The Blizzard Gryon superficially resembles a swan or goose in shape, with talons and wings made of solid shining ice. Its body is made of tightly packed snow crystals, from which a slender 'tail' of energy emerges with the color of the aurora. Glacier The Glacier Gryon has a bipedal body made entirely out of solid translucent ice of different densities. Its outer layer is a shell of ice through which an inner skeletal structure also made of ice can be seen. Ocean The Ocean Gryon has an enormous body made entirely out of living water that retains its shape even if submerged in water. It has a long neck as well as four limbs, two of which end in large flippers, and often releases clouds of foam from its skin. Storm The Storm Gryon takes the shape of an enormous dark-blue bird, whose feathers emit a continuous torrent of rain. Reef The Reef Gryon has a twisted quadrupedal body made from the same material as common coral reefs, with a multi-pronged tail and wing-like appendages made from large stalks of intertwined seaweed. River The River Gryon constantly emanates a shroud of mist from its quadrupedal winged body, which is also composed entirely out of living water. The Fire Gryons Coming soon. The Earth Gryons Coming soon. The Light Gryons Coming soon. The Darkness Gryons Coming soon. The Spirit Gryons Coming soon. Category:Elements Category:Magic Category:Immortal species